<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Trust the Fall by danceinpurgatory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377755">I Can't Trust the Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinpurgatory/pseuds/danceinpurgatory'>danceinpurgatory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Corrin, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationship, Light Petting, Married Couple, Other, Reader Insert, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinpurgatory/pseuds/danceinpurgatory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin has been in so much pain trying to hold back their dragon form. You decide to seek them out to give them release.</p><p>First chapter is for Male!Corrin and the second is for Female!Corrin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Reader, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Male!Corrin Route</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahoy hoy, readers! I've decided to write some more angst (more angst? hoo boy). I promise I'll write happier works soon!</p><p>Uh, anyways, if you couldn't already tell, this work is a duology. It'll feature two seperate routes; one for male Corrin and one for female Corrin. They'll both be practically the same, but with different pronouns and slight alterations. Also reader is gender-neutral here.</p><p>With all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy.</p><p>◇ ◇ ◇</p><p>This chapter is for the Male!Corrin route. For the Female!Corrin route, go to the next chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been worried about Corrin's wellbeing for a while now.</p><p>He seemed to be suffering so much, trying to hold back his dragon form. He always distanced himself out of fear that he might hurt someone he loves. Out of fear that he might hurt <em>you</em>. Nowadays, he feels genuine anxiety. If he hurt you... he wouldn't be able to live with himself, he says.</p><p>It made your heart ache to see Corrin like this. Ever since this started, you took it upon yourself to aid him whenever and however you could. You would always do your best to comfort him, tell him that he's not a monster and that no matter what, you'd always love him. You always checked on him and gave him company whenever he wanted it. Whenever he wanted to be alone, you respected it. You would give him the things he needed. You wanted him to feel better, to feel... <em>normal</em>.</p><p>And today was one of those days. You had to seek Corrin out, since he'd often leave suddenly and hole himself up in abandoned rooms or dark spaces. "Corrin?" you called out as you peered in every room for the broken prince.</p><p>"(Y/N)?" a faint voice responded. You turned around to face a door you had yet to check. You carefully opened it to find none other than Corrin, who was curled up in the corner.</p><p>"Wh-What are you doing here...?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing." You entered the room and sat down in front of him, holding a hand to his cheek. It was wet, like fresh tears, as though he had been crying for some time now.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry..." he muttered. "I...felt like this was necessary."</p><p>"Corrin." You wrapped your arms around him and embraced him, resting his head on your chest. "You shouldn't isolate yourself. Everyone is worried about you. <em>I'm</em> worried about you."</p><p>"But... I'm a monster, (Y/N)," he retorted, looking up into your (e/c) orbs. "I don't know how to control it, or if I even can... I might hurt someone. I might hurt you! That's why...everyone would be better off without me."</p><p>Hearing his words, you frowned. You brought a hand up to his head and began stroking his hair. You knew how much he enjoyed it, and it seems like he still does. He sunk back into your chest, as though he had relaxed, even if just a little.</p><p>"You shouldn't feed yourself lies, Corrin, it's unwise. Everyone loves you, especially me. If something happened to you, we'd be devastated. And you're not a monster. You're a person, just like us."</p><p>"You...You really think so?" the male asked. "But I might hurt you. Aren't you afraid of me? Of the beast I've become?"</p><p>"I could never be afraid of you, nor do I think the others would be. We all love and care about you so much. You are so loved, Corrin. Don't ever let your mind tell you otherwise."</p><p>By this point, Corrin had fell completely silent, with the only thing being heard from him was his (albeit heavy) breathing.</p><p>You thought of something that might help cheer Corrin up, so you tried to start a conversation with him.</p><p>"Do you remember the day we got married?" You tried to evoke happy thoughts that you hoped would help take his mind off of things. Corrin simply nodded in response, prompting you to continue.</p><p>"I remember how happy you were. You had the biggest smile on your face, and it was so adorable. Every time I think about you, I remember why I married you to begin with. How I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Even now..."</p><p>"It was the happiest day of my life," was all he said.</p><p>"I bet," you responded with a small chuckle. "But just know, that I will always love you. Even if a day comes where you can't control yourself, I won't leave you. I'll always be by your side, come what may." You planted a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>"I will always love you too, (Y/N). If I ever go out of control...I trust that you'll be there to stop me," Corrin began. "I love you so much, and it would destroy me if I ended up harming you because of this."</p><p>"Even if you did, my love, I would still be there for you. Your power isn't strong enough to separate us. And if anything ever happens...I'll do everything I can to help you. You mean everything to me, Corrin, and nothing will ever change that."</p><p>You couldn't see it, but you could feel Corrin smiling in your chest. A genuine smile. A smile you've longed to see since this whole ordeal began. And it was worth it. No...it will always be worth it. You wanted Corrin to be able to see the light, and eventually find inner peace.</p><p>"Thank you," you could hear Corrin say. You practically squeezed him, giving him another kiss on the forehead.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"No matter what, I will be there to lift you. Forever and ever..."</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Female!Corrin Route</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corrin has been in so much pain trying to hold back their dragon form. You decide to seek them out to give them release.</p><p>First chapter is for Male!Corrin and the second is for Female!Corrin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been worried about Corrin's wellbeing for a while now.</p><p>She seemed to be suffering so much, trying to hold back her dragon form. She always distanced himself out of fear that she might hurt someone she loves. Out of fear that she might hurt <em>you</em>. Nowadays, she feels genuine anxiety. If she hurt you... she wouldn't be able to live with himself, she says.</p><p>It made your heart ache to see Corrin like this. Ever since this started, you took it upon yourself to aid her whenever and however you could. You would always do your best to comfort her, tell her that she's not a monster and that no matter what, you'd always love her. You always checked on her and gave her company whenever she wanted it. Whenever she wanted to be alone, you respected it. You would give her the things she needed. You wanted her to feel better, to feel... <em>normal</em>.</p><p>And today was one of those days. You had to seek Corrin out, since she'd often leave suddenly and hole herself up in abandoned rooms or dark spaces. "Corrin?" you called out as you peered in every room for the broken princess.</p><p>"(Y/N)?" a faint voice responded. You turned around to face a door you had yet to check. You carefully opened it to find none other than Corrin, who was curled up in the corner.</p><p>"Wh-What are you doing here...?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing." You entered the room and sat down in front of her, holding a hand to her cheek. It was wet, like fresh tears, as though she had been crying for some time now.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry..." she muttered. "I...felt like this was necessary."</p><p>"Corrin." You wrapped your arms around her and embraced her, resting her head on your chest. "You shouldn't isolate yourself. Everyone is worried about you. <em>I'm</em> worried about you."</p><p>"But... I'm a monster, (Y/N)," she retorted, looking up into your (e/c) orbs. "I don't know how to control it, or if I even can... I might hurt someone. I might hurt you! That's why...everyone would be better off without me."</p><p>Hearing her words, you frowned. You brought a hand up to her head and began stroking her hair. You knew how much she enjoyed it, and it seems like she still does. She sunk back into your chest, as though she had relaxed, even if just a little.</p><p>"You shouldn't feed yourself lies, Corrin, it's unwise. Everyone loves you, especially me. If something happened to you, we'd be devastated. And you're not a monster. You're a person, just like us."</p><p>"You...You really think so?" the female asked. "But I might hurt you. Aren't you afraid of me? Of the beast I've become?"</p><p>"I could never be afraid of you, nor do I think the others would be. We all love and care about you so much. You are so loved, Corrin. Don't ever let your mind tell you otherwise."</p><p>By this point, Corrin had fell completely silent, with the only thing being heard from her was her (albeit heavy) breathing.</p><p>You thought of something that might help cheer Corrin up, so you tried to start a conversation with her.</p><p>"Do you remember the day we got married?" You tried to evoke happy thoughts that you hoped would help take her mind off of things. Corrin simply nodded in response, prompting you to continue.</p><p>"I remember how happy you were. You had the biggest smile on your face, and it was so adorable. Every time I think about you, I remember why I married you to begin with. How I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Even now..."</p><p>"It was the happiest day of my life," was all she said.</p><p>"I bet," you responded with a small chuckle. "But just know, that I will always love you. Even if a day comes where you can't control yourself, I won't leave you. I'll always be by your side, come what may." You planted a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"I will always love you too, (Y/N). If I ever go out of control...I trust that you'll be there to stop me," Corrin began. "I love you so much, and it would destroy me if I ended up harming you because of this."</p><p>"Even if you did, my love, I would still be there for you. Your power isn't strong enough to separate us. And if anything ever happens...I'll do everything I can to help you. You mean everything to me, Corrin, and nothing will ever change that."</p><p>You couldn't see it, but you could feel Corrin smiling in your chest. A genuine smile. A smile you've longed to see since this whole ordeal began. And it was worth it. No...it will always be worth it. You wanted Corrin to be able to see the light, and eventually find inner peace.</p><p>"Thank you," you could hear Corrin say. You practically squeezed her, giving her another kiss on the forehead.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"No matter what, I will be there to lift you. Forever and ever..."</strong></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dude, I feel like Fallen!Corrin deserves a big hug and a whole lot of comfort, especially with how much pain they must be in. (｡•́︿•̀｡)</p><p>I also wrote this story in a particular way so that Corrin could either be of Nohrian or Hosidan allegiance, depending on the reader's interpretation. So uh... that was cool I guess?</p><p>Also I'm sorry if the words or dialogue seem choppy in any way. Or if Fallen!Corrin is OOC.</p><p>And as always, any kind of feedback is heavily appreciated.</p><p>Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this work!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>